1. RELATED APPLICATIONS
There are no applications for patent related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. FIELD OF INVENTION
My invention relates generally to semi-continuous forming of elongate arched concrete structures and more particularly to a form structure and method that provide secondary supporting structure for plastic concrete to allow removal of a primary forming member prior to setting of concrete formed thereover.